I Make The Good Girls Go Bad
by everycloudhas
Summary: She has been and is still a good girl. He... He just wants her to go bad with... him. AU and OOC, but of course. Good Inoue Orihime knows bad Kurosaki Ichigo is that kind of guy she would be stupid to trust.
1. Prologue

(てんし)

"YOU!"

The orange-haired man was not surprised he has been called out.

After all he was young, rich and extremely handsome.

Kurosaki Ichigo smirked to his friends.

He turned very slowly to greet the person whose voice has caught his attention before he has even set his deep brown eyes on her.

Yes.

Her.

Again, no surprises there.

Did he mention he was young, rich and truly handsome.

His signature scowl fully on his face, just in case the face did not match the voice.

He turned...

And the scary scowl disappeared from his confused face.

There, standing in front of him was a babe.

Aphrodite reincarnated.

Venus de Milo in the flesh.

An auburn-haired striking beauty with curves in all the right places and a face...

An angelically beautiful face who was currently glaring at him with so much loathing that a lesser man would cower in fear.

But... not he.

For he was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Genius Extraordinaire.

Why was such a beauty be angry with him?

He would remember her if they have met before, wouldn't he?

Even an one time encounter of passionately taking her hard and fast against a solid surface, standing.

He could never forget a face like hers.

Before he could even ask her to refresh his memory, even before a word was spoken.

The left side of his face was greeted with the palm of the woman who was looking at him as if he was the lowest of low.

She has slapped him!

He heard the shocked reactions from his friends.

He scowled at the feisty beauty. Her small, shaking hands were clenched by her sides. He looked at the desirable woman who was glaring back with a flustered face and bright, glowing eyes.

"Why... you... " The orange-haired 'slapee' started to ask but then he decided this whimsical woman was all about action first and words later.

And so he kissed her.

He felt the sparks the minute his lips touched hers. It pulsed from his lips and vibrated throughout his whole body.

He swallowed her accusations and explanation of why his cheek has to suffer the indignation of whatever he could have done.

He crashed his lips on hers and his arms moved instinctively to aid him in his compensation of his bruised cheek.

One of his hand went behind her neck and held her head in place, while the other wrapped itself around her slim body as he caged her in with her soft curves finding no escape from his hard body.

For she was resisting and trying to be free from him, from his body, from his ravaging lips.

The more she struggled, the closer he pressed her to him.

He held her tightly against him as his mouth demanded fiercely of his payment for the humiliating slap.

He smirked against her non-responding lips.

A kiss for a slap.

He wondered if he has gotten for himself a fair exchange.

Leaning even closer than possible, he ravished her lips for one last time before reluctantly pulling away from her.

He relaxed his hold on her.

He opened his eyes, slowly. A pair of almost golden, glowering orbs greeted him. He took his time to admire the bright eyes, the flushed cheeks and most of all, the kiss-swollen red lips.

If he has thought she was beautiful before, she was even more irresistible gorgeous now.

But it was not enough to distract him from catching the wrist of the hand going for his cheek again.

Ichigo smirked smugly at her.

With her wrist captured in his hand, his other hand, still encircling her waist, tightened its grip again and he moved her close to him.

Within kissing distance.

"If you were to slap me, I would have to kiss you again." He grinned devilishly at the bristling beauty. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" He asked her cheekily.

The auburn-haired wrathfully woman simply glared at him.

"What a pity." Ichigo sighed and he looked really disappointed. "Anyway, if I were to let go of you and your 'slap-happy' hand, can you restrain yourself from slapping me again?" He asked her warily.

He has every right to be caution of this angel in his arms.

An innocent angel, he so wanted to do the most sinfully, lusty actions with.

She gave a small nod.

He released her slowly as his big hand lightly lingered on parts of her body before it left completely.

"Of course, you don't have to slap me in order for me to kiss you." Kurosaki Ichigo told her in all seriousness and grinned wickedly.

He failed to notice the tiny fist going straight for his eye.

(だてんし)


	2. It Started With A

(てんし)

It was not a pretty sight.

Young, rich and unbelievably handsome Kurosaki Ichigo nearly lost his balance.

And, maybe a little of his masculinity as well.

He staggered backwards.

It was not from the blow itself.

It was not that strong.

It was more out of surprised shock than the unforeseeable impact itself.

He felt strong hands helpfully gripping his shoulders.

He knew who it was.

"Thanks Chad." He said appreciatively of his best friend.

A pat on the shoulder was his only response from his silent friend.

He touched his punched eye gingerly.

It did hurt... a little.

"Wow! That's gonna be one hell of a shiner by tomorrow!"

Again he did not have to turn around.

He kept an eye, wait, that was currently what he was basically capable of doing, on the action woman in front of him.

His other eye was starting to hurt quite a bit.

"Shut the fuck up Keigo!" Ichigo shouted at another of his friend.

"And you!" He glared angrily at the auburn-haired beauty with his one good eye. "Why the hell did you do that for!" He scowled furiously at her.

"You kissed me!" She answered rather obviously and glared back at him as if he was an idiot.

"She is right, Kurosaki. You did kiss her against her will."

"You shut the fuck up as well Ishida! Nobody asked for your fucking opinions!" He shouted again at another of his so-called friend.

Everybody saw how the doe-liked eyes of the auburn-haired beauty grew bigger with every foul word and the way her curvaceous body cringed at every utterance of vulgarity.

"Why the fuck did you slap me for in the first place?!"

Everyone, except the young, rich, handsome and extremely emotionally, empathy-dense Kurosaki Ichigo.

"That is why. You... You f-fu... f-fu..." The no-hesitation in hitting a guy twice woman was having trouble in repeating the four-lettered word.

It was quite an amusing sight to behold. The blushing and the stammering made her look like a golden-red goldfish.

A very cute, sparkling goldfish.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. She tried, but the words; they just could not come out. Finally, she closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip in frustration.

Ichigo was captivated by the sheer cuteness he was witnessing from such a sexy being.

Cute, sexy but extremely dangerous with her fair hands.

Regardless of the stinging pain in his left eye, he walked closer to her.

"Ichigo, you might want to tone down on your colorful language."

That stopped him in his tracks.

What was with him and his meddling friends?!

Finally, he turned to face his friends.

"Not you too, Mizuiro. If I have wanted any fucking advice, I would have asked for them. So all of you shitheads just keep your fucking mouths shut! This is between her and me." He let loose his 'colorful language' on his friends as he pointed to the 'her' in question.

"Understand." He glared commandingly at his friends.

Nobody answered him. They knew what he was like. They just looked back at him.

"Good. Now that I have made myself clear." He returned to his questioning of the buxomly woman.

She has opened her eyes and she began to nibble on her lower lips, perhaps she was nervous.

Maybe she was regretting her impulsive, uncalled for reckless acts.

But her eyes.

Her sweet honey eyes.

They glared defiantly at him.

He glared back at her, but with not so much animosity.

His words though, they told of a different story.

"Answer me. Why the fuck did you slap me?!" He asked her, annoyingly.

This time he saw the flinching of the soft body.

Was she afraid that he was going to hit her?

Just how despicable did she really think of him.

He frowned.

And glared at the redhead who looked ready to finally enlighten him as to why he was the recipient of a five-fingered present to the face.

"Because you.. you... fu...fu..." Tried as she should. She just could not throw the bad word back into his scowling face.

Almost teary-eyed, she glared in resentment at the source of her failure to communicate.

Then it dawned, slowly on Ichigo.

He stared in amused amazement at her.

What a curious God's piece of work.

It was not that she was afraid of him laying a hand on her, but it was the words coming out of his mouth that made her cringed.

His shoulders slumped in resigned realization.

"Finally." He heard one of his friends mumbled behind his back. He did not even feel like turning round and scowling at them for their 'smartassness'.

He rubbed his face in exasperation and accidentally rubbed his wounded eye in the process.

Now it was his turn to flinch.

_'Ouch!'_ He mentally groaned.

He decided it would be safer to just scratch the back of his head and lightly massaged his scalp at the same time as his brain started to advise him on how to deal with the baffling beauty.

"Um..." He cleared his throat.

The eyes softened in their gaze at her and the scowl all but disappeared from his handsome face.

The glare on her lovely face too almost vanished at his unexpected change of facial expression.

"Why..." He glanced at the slightly surprised auburn-haired woman. Her big, bright eyes stared curiously back at him.

"Ahem. Why did you slap me?"

"You really do not know?"

"How the fu... How the world would I know if you don't tell me?" He did not know why, but he curbed his normal usage of his words for... her.

A stranger.

A beautiful stranger.

A very beautiful stranger who has hit him, twice.

So, why was he so polite to her?

He looked at her, really closely.

She in return, at least, she has completely stopped glaring at him.

Was that a lighter shade of rosiness on her smooth cheeks?

He was so distracted by the sign of embarrassment on her pretty face that he almost did not catch the soft-spoken sentence.

"I-It is because you cannot keep your pants on."

"What?!" His eyes widened. He looked at her hopefully. Did that mean he and her... But there was no fucking way in hell he could not remember their encounter if he had an amorous experience with her.

Could he?

"Did we... "

She shook her head and undeniable disappointment flooded his whole body.

"It is a friend of mine."

"I got that. You will not be so angry over somebody you don't care. So... is your friend as pretty as you?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly to what was totally irrelevant to the situation at hand.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Just checking the facts. But seriously, were you with your friend when I allegedly had the 'pants-off' incident?" How could he be attracted to someone else when she was there?

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Alright! Alright! Is your friend underage?"

"No."

"Did I force her to do anything that she didn't want to?"

"No."

"There was no kinkiness involved, I hope?"

"No. Not that she will mention, even if there was, I guess." Her brows furrowed as she thought about it.

He raised one orange eyebrow at her.

"So, what you are telling me is that I was slapped for doing a normal sexual act between two consenting adults, why... are you jealous?" He smirked arrogantly at her.

She glared contemptuously at the conceited orange-haired man.

"She is pregnant, you irresponsible 'fruit'! "

"What!" Ichigo was so shocked at the beginning of the sentence that he did not say anything about him being a 'fruit'.

"I knew it. All those indiscriminating sex, it was bound to happen."

"You can't blame him. Those women were throwing themselves at him."

"A little self-control would have been appropriate."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted to his startled friends. Eyes widened to an unbelievable size. He stared at the one who has dropped the bombshell. "And what makes you think I am the father."

"She told me."

"And you believe her?!"

"Are you calling my friend a liar?"

"How should I know? I don't know her, do I? Besides, I have never once gone without protection. Not. Even. Once."

"Maybe the condom broke or it happen too fast for you to remember to put it on."

"Not. Even. Once." He reiterated and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"She loves you. And she said that you love her too." She answered him, very softly.

"Now I know she's lying. Like with protecting myself, I have never said those three words to any women that I had have sex with. Those are my cardinal rules. Protection and never using the 'love' word." He told her solemnly.

"Never?" In spite of him being such a cad, the redhead was curious about his love life.

"There is no one, yet. Wait, I get it now. This is some kind of scam, right? You being the protective friend and your friend, well, we know what role she is playing. So, how much are you hoping to strike, pun fully intended, rich with?" He asked in a sarcastic, taunting tone.

And this time, Ichigo was alert to the hand that was going to strike him. Grabbing her other hand as well, just in case she chose to use it. He fixed his eyes fiercely on her.

"What did I say about you slapping me? And as for taking another swing at me. A mere kiss won't do. Don't make me demonstrate to you how I can hold you with one arm and use a condom at the same time."

"You would not dare."

"You wanna bet. Who's to know, you might even enjoy it." He smirked wickedly at her.

She gave out a horrified gasp before she lowered her head.

Then he heard the soft sobbing and a drop of moisture dropped onto his hand which was still holding on to her trembling hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in concern. Her head was still bent and he could see she was shivering.

He felt like such a bastard.

"Hey." He said softly and let go of both her hands.

Mistake.

He placed his big hands on her thin shoulders. He gave them a little squeeze.

Big Mistake.

He moved even closer to her.

She looked up, all bright-eyed innocence and laid her shaking hands on his arms.

He was slightly taken aback by this tender gesture.

And that was when he felt the searing pain between his legs.

He was bent over in an instance. He kept his head low to compose himself and to prevent any wimpy tears from exposing his hurt manhood. He felt a comforting hand on his back. He breathed in and out a couple of times before he stood up straight, lifted his head and...

"Why the fuck did you do that for?!" He eyed her wearily. Just how many parts of her body can she use to hurt him.

"Y-You were going to r-rape m-me!" She accused him.

"W-What?! No! I will never do something like that. I will never force myself on anyone."

"Y-You kissed me!" She reminded him furiously.

"That was different. It was like a chain-reaction to you slapping me."

" ... "

"Kurosaki, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Shut up Ishida! Look, I apologize for frightening you with that harmless, teasing comment. I did not mean anything by it."

"I was not frightened." She stated bravely.

"You weren't?"

"N-No, I was not. It is just that a woman's chastity is not something to be taken so lightly, especially as a joke." She told him, stubbornly and almost prudish?

_'A woman's chastity.'_

"Are you saying you are still a v-vir... " Ichigo could not even say the word but one of his friend did not have any trouble in gushing over it.

"Wow! A hottie like you! You still a virgin?! That's as rare as Ichigo not keeping it in his pants, right Ichigo?" There was shuffling. A muffled voice.

"Asano-san, don't you know how to keep your mouth close?"

"Ishida-san is correct. You should learn how to say the right things at the right time, Asano-san."

More shuffling and a muffled voice.

"Once again I apologize for my insensitive joke. Is your friend with you now? Maybe we can clear this misunderstanding once and for all when she realizes I am not the one. Although I am a little puzzled as to why she did not tell me personally before sending you and your painful method of informing me." He joked.

"She is in the ladies. But she did call you and sent you text messages, you just did not bother to answer them. She even call and text you before she went to the ladies."

"She did? I certainly did not receive anyting and I did not hear or felt anything just now. Must be the loud music." He took out his cellphone. Ichigo glanced her her thoughtfully. "You are not a spy from a rival company, are you?" The surprised look on her beautiful blushing face was the answer he needed. He unlocked his cellphone.

"You are not going to hit me again, are you?" He asked, half jokingly and half afraid for his dignity.

She shook her head.

"Come a little closer, please." He held out his cellphone to show her as she stood beside him.

"I don't want you accusing me of deleting anything and pretending there was nothing from your friend."

She nodded in understanding.

He let his finger opened his cellphone.

She was enchanted by the picture on the screen. He looked so different.

"Your family?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the one you need to protect the most?" She asked in regards to his name, forgetting she has already called him a 'fruit'.

"So, I am no longer a 'fruit' then." He grinned boyishly at her.

She gave him a small apologetic, sincere smile.

He was charmed, but cary. Cautious of the angel disguised as an agile assailant. He looked back to the screen.

"Her, I guess." He pointed to the fair-colored girl.

She wondered what it would like to be protected by him. She peeked at him as he was looking at the screen.

She should be looking out for her friend's name, but... he was just so much more interesting to look at.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, informing me that I am going to be a father. Do you see your friend's name?" He broke into her contemplative daze with his questioning.

"May I?" She asked timidly. She respected his privacy.

"Are you sure you are not a company spy?"

She shook her head vigorously.

He handed her his smartphone which brought on a loud wail of injustice.

"Ichigo, I have been your friend for ages and you have never let me so much as touch it. And now... now you are just handing it to her?! What kind of friend are you?!"

"Shut up Keigo! Or you will find myself not even considered as my acquaintance!"

"Ichigo ~ "

"Asano-san, what did I say about you and your big mouth?"

"Why are you so formal with me, Mizuiro?!"

Ichigo ignored his friends and concentrated on the deadly beauty with his cellphone. She was so close to him that he could practically smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo wafting up to his nose.

Strawberry? Nah. Too cliché.

Even in his absolute admiration of the auburn-haired, he thought he heard something.

Beautiful name.

As beautiful as her.

He gazed longingly at her and he was startled when her sweet honey eyes suddenly met his.

"Did you say something?" She asked, inquisitively and her head tilted slightly to look at him.

Crap!

What did he say out loud?

Here goes nothing.

"I was just thinking 'Orihime' is a bea..."

Her big brown eyes went even bigger and one of her small hand grabbed his wrist.

"How do you know my name?" 'Orihime' asked in shock.

"'Orihime' is your name?!" He stared at the princess.

_'Why couldn't I have impregnated a princess? I bet our baby will be beautiful.'_ Ichigo thought wishfully.

"How? Did she tell you?" 'Orihime asked again, suspiciously.

"No! I... "

"Orihime!" Somebody shouted again.

Said 'Orihime' looked away from him to point to the source of the voice.

"That is my friend. Maybe now you can do the right thing and be there for the mother of your child." The auburn-haired princess said almost sadly.

Kurosaki Ichigo forced his eyes away from the pretty princess to look at the approaching black-haired newcomer and simultaneously, his heart and brain went...

(だてんし)


End file.
